danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ariane
Ariane is a character in Ultra Despair Bellas. Ariane has the title Ultimate Zooarcheologist, she has achieved many changes in zoology and focuses on reviving old, extinct species. She is part of 1st Class in Hope's Peak Academy: South America Branch. Creation and Development Ariane was created from the desire to have an animal related talent and a Zooarcheologist in the bunch. She was once supposed to be nicer, but socially awkward and a fan of boy bands, but they were all scrapped in favor of her cold, socially apathetic personality. History Ariane was born in a upper middle class penthouse, daughter to a single meteorologist father, her relationship with his only living family was simple and quick: they said the necessary, ate together for formality's sake and would, once in a month, decide what to buy for the house. They lived in perfect harmony and loved each other dearly even with they poor communication skills. While Ariane often ignored her classmates and focused solely on her grades, she always had an affinity with animals, most prominently insects. She had a small lab of her own in her room and constantly lead researches of her own in favor of animal life. She successfully extended a ladybug lifespan for a few extra years, and genetically induced the creation of at least five albino fireflies. Thanks to her animal passion, Ariane was able to conquer her life on zoology and gained respect on her area, she depended solely on science fairs and patrons to fund her researches and eventually dropped off school thanks to a independent educational project. She was able to work side to side with fossils and, after extensive research, revived an ancient species of colossal mantis bugs, an species that was named after her and which whom she adopted as a pet, her beloved BabyHugs. After some years of study on the independent program, she was called in for Hope's Peak, and decided to join as a way to get easier funding and a wider lab. She was put into Class 1-B. Personality Ariane is rude, cold and easily annoyed, she often answer simple questions asked by others with sarcasm and irony, even if they aren't idiot at all, and is often mean to others for no reason. She doesn't seem to care about being polite or attractive in any way and is mostly interested in herself and her animals than in humans. Even though she's cranky, she still gets to be an affectionate and caring person at times, especially with her animals, but she does show some empathy and warm up to her classmates as the year passes, progressing to think of them as boring to view them as important, genuine friends she loves dearly. Ariane still has morals, and isn't really a person that attacks others by their aesthetic flaws, but focus on the errors from their personality they can fix, but refuse to. She doesn't appreciate death or people getting hurt and isn't against helping those who need it if the situation asks for it. She has a enormous intellect and often shows it off in any way possible, be it with her elaborate grammar or her grades. However, she isn't a show off herself, and dislikes when people compliment her intelligence. To put it simply, she is mostly concerned with herself and her job than others, and all she want is focus on her special interest. Appearance Ariane is a petite teen, who looks much younger than she is. She has dark brown skin and a few birth marks spread in the shape of small black dots on her face and body, her eyes are bright orange and she wears red glasses. Her hair is light green, decorated with a red tiara and tied into two large ponytails, held by barrettes, both which have a bow in the end, holding a small strand of hair. She wears a green knee-height sleeveless dress with a small light brown belt and a matching pair of ballerina shoes. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Zooarcheologist : Zooarqueologista de Nível Super Estudantil, translated as Super Student Level Zooarcheologist Ariane is leading a research focused solely on the revival of extinct animals. She has revived a species of giant mantis bugs, colorful bug-bird hybrids and a mouse-sized feline, as well as contributing to discovering numerous extinct species. She has also a bond with animal species and easily domesticated all the animals she revived. Tech Savvy She is able not only to revive extinct species with technology, but is able to make anything she wants with it. She constantly acts as the technician of the 1st Class and often makes things not related to her talent for convenience purposes. Trivia * She is 16 during Killing City Life and 17 during Ultra Despair Bellas. Navigation Category:LGBT Characters